Fiel amigo
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: En la vida de Yuri no hay nada más bello que el amor que le entregan los caniches.


Nombre del one-shot: Fiel amigo

Pareja: Victor Nikiforov x Yuri Katsuki

* * *

Estaba realmente ansioso, miraba la nieve que cubría la ciudad rusa por la ventana de su habitación en el hotel.

Yuri Katsuki había clasificado por primera vez en su vida al Grand Prix Final, los nervios lo volvían loco y la inseguridad había comenzado apoderarse de él.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana y la cubrió con la cortina, se sentó en la cama y le echó un vistazo a su celular.

Sonrió al ver en su pantalla el fondo en el que aparecía su perro Vicchan. Lo extrañaba un montón, desde que se había ido de Japón para estudiar en Detroit, sabía de él solamente por fotos y videollamadas.

Extrañaba acariciar su esponjoso pelaje, siempre que se sentía mal y ansioso, el suave cachorro lograba relajarlo por completo.

Respiró profundo, abrió uno de los cajones del velador que estaba al lado de su cama y sacó un pedazo de chocolate.

Comer un poco no debería hacerle daño. Se llevó dos pedazos más y se recostó en su cama a dormir.

Al día siguiente, fue a la práctica con su entrenador Celestino.

Vio como su ídolo, Victor Nikiforov practicaba también en la misma pista.

Una emoción lo llenó y su ansiedad regresó, sería muy vergonzoso que su ídolo lo viera fracasar.

Se encontraba en el país natal de Victor, por fin podría patinar en la misma pista que él, la presión lo consumía por completo.

Practicó su programa corto, con tanto miedo de fallar y hacer el ridículo frente a él.

Victor en ningún momento dirigió su vista a él, lo cual lo hizo sentir peor.

El día llegó a su fin, y Yuri muy ansioso regresó a su habitación.

Arrasó con los pedazos de chocolate que todavía le quedaban, y llamó a servicio a la habitación para que le trajeran más comida.

Estaba angustiado, al día siguiente presentaría su programa corto, por primera vez en un grand prix final y por primera vez en la misma pista que Victor.

Comió un montón y se fue a dormir.

Cuando amaneció se sentía fatal, vomitó de los nervios y apenas podía moverse. Miró en su celular fotografías de Vicchan y logró calmarse.

Recordó que la razón por la que ya no vivía junto a su querido perro era porque estaba luchando por cumplir su sueño de patinar sobre el hielo.

Llegó el momento de presentar su programa corto, respiró profundo y entró a la pista.

Cometió un montón de fallos técnicos, pero logró atraer al público con su baile y movimientos.

Incluyendo a Victor Nikiforov, quién reconoció su estilo de patinaje en la presentación del japonés.

Al salir de la pista, recibió un abrazo de Celestino y se fueron al Kiss & Cry, donde recibió su puntaje.

Luego de eso, recibió una llamada telefónica de su familia.

Pensó que era para hablar de su presentación pero la realidad fue completamente diferente.

Fue completamente triste y detestable.

La llamada se debía para informarle una mala noticia, su perro Vicchan había fallecido.

Aguantó las ganas de llorar, estaba en público y no podía hacerlo. Trató de no pensar en el tema hasta que todo el evento terminara.

Cuando por fin todo finalizó, se encerró en la privacidad de su habitación del hotel.

Tratando de mantenerse sereno, miró la fotografía de Vicchan que tenía en su celular, varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Con la mirada borrosa, fue a configuraciones en su celular y cambió el fondo de pantalla por uno de un color sólido y sin vida.

Dejó el celular en el velador y se recostó en la cama.

Miró el techo en silencio mientras más y más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

«No pude despedirme», pensó y rompió en un doloroso llanto.

Más que una mascota había perdido a un amigo, a un fiel amigo que había estado con él en sus peores y mejores momentos.

Jamás olvidaría las miles de veces que Vicchan lo defendió, a pesar de ser un perro pequeño con apariencia inofensiva, era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera que tratara de hacerle frente.

Pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado y Yuri ya no podía hacer nada.

No había alcanzado agradecerle por todo, no había pasado sus últimos momentos a su lado, no pudo acariciar su pelaje, no pudo transmitirle paz como el cachorro siempre hizo con él, no pudo hacer nada.

Yuri se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza, le dolía el pecho y no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía un mal amigo y mal dueño.

Se terminó quedando dormido mientras su llanto y lamento siguieron atormentándolo.

Los días de su práctica para el programa libre no salieron muy bien, su tristeza y su inseguridad se mezclaron e hicieron un caos en su interior.

Se atragantó con mucha comida en muy poco tiempo, a pesar de las quejas de Celestino, siguió comiendo.

El día de su programa libre llegó y todo fue desastroso.

Cuando decidió volver a casa, pudo notar la diferencia que hacía la falta del can.

De vez en cuando solía escucharlo correr y ladrar por los pasillos del hotel Yutopia.

Debía aceptar que el cachorro siempre estaría en su corazón y en su memoria.

* * *

Ver a Makkachin le recordaba a Vicchan, a pesar de ser de un tamaño diferente.

Al principio cuando Victor llegó anunciando ser su entrenador, acompañado de Makkachin, le costaba mirar al can sin evitar sentirse triste.

Makkachin era protector y lo seguía a todas partes, sin darse cuenta terminó tomándole un gran cariño.

Cuando se enteró que el caniche se había atragantado con aquellos manjus, sintió el terror de que no sobreviviera. Era consciente de que Makkachin ya era viejo, pero todavía era demasiado pronto para que el fiel amigo canino se fuera a dormir para siempre.

Por eso no dudó en decirle a Victor que regresara a Japón, si Makkachin moría, él debía alcanzar a despedirse.

Gracias a Dios y al veterinario, Makkachin sobrevivió. Yuri sintió un gran alivio y alegría.

Después de la copa Rostelecom, regresó a Japón y consintió por muchos días al querido perro.

—Tu mamá me habló de Vicchan— comentó Victor.

Yuri se sonrojó, a pesar de que Victor ya había visto fotografías del cachorro, nunca habían hablado más del tema.

Esa noche Yuri se desahogó, a pesar de la tristeza, el hablar de Vicchan le provocaba alegría.

Se sintió bien conversando con Victor sobre su fiel amigo que lo acompañó durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando Yuri terminó su relato, Victor le dio un beso en la frente y le regaló una bella sonrisa.

Le hacía tan feliz que ambos compartieran el mismo amor por los caniches.

* * *

Yuri comenzó a vivir con Victor en San Petersburgo, después del Grand Prix Final de Barcelona en el que ganó su medalla de plata. Cuando cumplieron su primer mes viviendo juntos, Victor decidió hacerle un regalo especial.

Yuri dormía tranquilamente abrazando a Makkachin. Victor lo despertó con un beso en los labios.

Yuri y Makkachin abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Makkachin comenzó a mover la cola con alegría al ver el nuevo integrante a su familia.

Yuri abrió la boca de la impresión.

—¿Es muy linda, verdad? — preguntó Victor con una gran sonrisa.

En sus brazos tenía a una pequeña cachorra caniche.

Yuri la tomó en sus brazos con emoción.

—Sí ¡Es muy hermosa!— respondió.

—Makkachin, ¿Te agrada tu nueva hermana? — preguntó Victor, el mencionado respondió con un ladrido y moviendo alegremente su cola.

Yuri sonrió con ternura y acarició a la perrita —¿Cómo se llamará?

—Elige tú — respondió Victor.

Yuri miró atento a la cachorra y luego sonrió.

—Ai— decidió.

Victor sonrió asintiendo, sabía el significado de esa palabra japonesa.

Amor.

Definitivamente, no había nada más bello que el amor perruno que les regalaban a los dos sus fieles amigos caniches.


End file.
